


A Series of 3 Sentence Fics: Knighthouse

by SymphonicWinds



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, F/M, Gen, I am shippy trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicWinds/pseuds/SymphonicWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small snippets of Knighthouse; AU, Canon or really, wherever my muse takes me. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of 3 Sentence Fics: Knighthouse

Prompt: Choice

Emma can almost hear her heart break as Alex hands her his resignation forms. Desperately, she holds onto his shirt as he tries to pull away from her.

“Please Alex, we can convince him, please don’t leave me…” Her voice breaks towards the end as tears prickle her eyes. 

He reaches to kiss her softly and says, “Do you remember what I said? I would rather be your partner in life, than your partner in business. I love you Emma.”

Emma’s body is frozen as he begins to walk away, but suddenly gains momentum as she chases after him. Her heels are clicking against their (or rather, her) office floors as she chases after him, calling his name.

“Alex! Please come back, Alex please don’t leave me…”

By the time she manages to fling herself out of the door, he is gone.

Prompt: Meeting

She is young, naïve and at the cusp of adulthood when she meets him.

He’s older, smarter and by all means intimidating, but there’s something that instantly clicks with them, as they spend the entire night talking. 

She can’t help but feel a bit enchanted, as he kisses her on the cheek lightly. “We should talk again sometime,” he says, his voice husky from overuse. She nods, almost feverishly, and makes a mental note to interrogate Izzy on how she became friends with someone as fantastic as Alex Knightley.

Prompt: Waiting

For some reason, Alex always felt like he was waiting for Emma.

Waiting for her to come home from school (his lectures always ended before hers, and even when Alex decided to go out he’d always be home before her), waiting for her todecide what she was going to wear (the process sometimes took hours), waiting for her to break up with that scumbag before he could hurt her again, waiting for her at the office so they could start their day together, waiting. He was always waiting, but in the process of all of this, he could feel something nagging at the back of his mind telling him that maybe, he was waiting for something else entirely.

And it hit him, all at once, when Emma pulled him in to kiss him, that maybe he was just waiting for her to notice him, after all of this time.

Prompt: Quiet

As much as Alex loved Emma when she was bright, happy and _brilliant_ , he couldn’t help but find himself appreciating their Quiet moments together.

It might be odd to see the Great Emma Woodhouse curled up in loose pajamas under a blanket watching romance movies, with her makeup off and her hair in a messy bun, but Alex loved being with her in these moments, more than anything else.

He can’t help but smile, when Emma turns herself  and brings herself closer to him before falling asleep. He wraps his arm around her to keep her close, and drifts off in the glow of their TV set.

Prompt: Proposal

His proposal to her isn’t some big, profound scene with him confessing his eternal love for her under the moonlight night on a beautiful island far, far away (although he’s sure that Emma would be more than pleased with that scenario).

He wanted it to be small. Despite his girlfriend’s wishes, he didn’t want to light up the world for her. He just wanted to present himself to her and be as true to her as possible, just like when he originally asked her out.

So his proposal consisted of a home cooked meal, a bouquet of flowers and a diamond ring.

Sufficient to say, she was more than happy with the arrangement.

Prompt: Sex

It’s awkward, the first time they try.

Emma’s hands run down Alex’s stomach with uncertainty, her nervousness kicking up into overdrive as she panics. She fumbles with her clothes, kisses him sloppily and is in near hysterics when Alex stops her.

"We can stop if you want," Alex tells her, although his laboured breathing tells her that he _clearl_ _y_ does not want to. She shoots him a smile and shakes her head before kissing him again.

"I’m fine, Alex. Don’t worry about it," she tries to put her words in between kisses to hide her now turbulent emotions, but Alex physically holds her back, his concern clear.

"I don’t want to do this if you’re not feeling up to it, okay?" Alex’s stare cuts into her and she feels her muscles loosen in relief as she nods. He tugs his shirt back on as they fall onto the bed together, her breath calming as he holds her.

Prompt: Consume

Emma grabbed Alex’s shirt as he held her, clenching the soft fabric in her hands as it absorbed her tears.

 _God_ , if there was ever a time in her life where she wished that he could just whisk her away on a white horse to their Happily Ever After, it would be now.

But she knows that fairy tales aren’t real, and that problems cannot be taken away by a grand sweep of a hand. So she settles for the warmth and the strength that Alex provides, comforted by the familiar scent and the strength of his arms around her and finds that, despite the grief clawing at her throat, she is happy in his arms.

Prompt: Love

 _Maybe if I loved you less, I could talk about it more_.

Disbelief first. Then shock. Acceptance. And finally, warmth.

Emma Woodhouse feels _warm_ , as she finds herself diving in to kiss him. She feels the warmth spreading through her entire body as they kiss, filling her with an illuminating light.

Prompt: Cat

"You want a _cat_?” Alex says, in disbelief. “You’re _allergic_ to cats.”

"But they’re so fluffy!" Emma puts on her best pouty face to attempt to win him over. Seeing his face remain flat, she looks away and mumbles, "I could take reactant. Then I’d be okay."

Alex exhales loudly in frustration. “Mr. Woodhouse would _kill_ me if I let you buy that. You do realize that _he’s_ allergic to cats too?”

"Then he can take reactant too! Please please please please please get it for me, Alex!" Emma tries her puppy dog face this time, and when yielded with no results, she says in a low tone, "If you do, I could take to Jane about bringing meat products back into the school cafeteria."

Suddenly, Alex feels more than inclined to let her buy the fluffy creature, but remains stoic as he drags Emma out of the pet store, much to her dismay.


End file.
